Get It
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Jihancheoldo ft. Pristin V. SD/SB. GS! BL! Nightlife!AU. M for safe. "If there's something I keep wanting to have... I'll have it." Happy reading


All casts belong to God, their agencies and their parents

Get It © Bianca Jewelry

Jang Doyoon X Choi Seungcheol (GS)

Yoon Jeonghan X Hong Jisoo

Rating: M for safe

Warning: GS. Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

Choi Seungcheol, seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun yang sedang merasakan pahit manis kehidupan perkuliahan. Cantik? Semua orang akan berkata Seungcheol cantik. Bulu mata lentik dan panjang, sedikit polesan tipis _make up_ sudah membuat wajahnya yang mulus terlihat _flawless_ , serta bibir yang sering dipoles _tint_ merah itu akan membuat lelaki manapun ingin mencobanya. Gadis asal Daegu itu dicap sebagai _playgirl_ , walaupun pada kenyataannya belum pernah ada yang pernah menjadi pacar dari gadis itu. Seungcheol hampir mengenal semua lelaki tampan dari setiap fakultas. Dekat dengan Seungcheol belum tentu berakhir sebagai pacar, namun banyak lelaki yang mencoba peruntungannya. Seungcheol sih senang-senang saja, toh, digoda sedikit semua lelaki akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda itu. Pertama kali Seungcheol melihat lelaki itu, saat ia sedang mampir ke klub malam langganannya. Lelaki itu datang bersama sebuah _gank_ bernama Villain. Seungcheol yang sibuk menari ditemani oleh laki-laki random yang ditemuinya saat ia datang tadi menyadari jika mereka datang ke klub malam itu, segera menghampiri mereka untuk sekadar bertegur sapa. Seungcheol menyapa satu per satu teman-temannya yang terdiri dari Im Nayoung, Kim Minkyung, Kang Yaebin, Jung Eunwoo, dan Joo Kyulkyung. Seungcheol kemudian menyadari jika ada satu orang tidak dikenalnya yang bergabung bersama para gadis cantik itu.

Ia menyenggol Minkyung lalu berkata di dekat telinganya. "Siapa?"

"Jang Doyoon," balas Minkyung.

Kyulkyung menarik Doyoon untuk mendekati Seungcheol dan memperkenalkannya. "Kenalkan, Jang Doyoon."

Seungcheol memperhatikan wajah Doyoon. Manis, terlihat seperti cowok kutu buku. Wajahnya dibingkai kacamata ber _frame_ bulat dan rambutnya coklat ikal. Seperti _poodle_ , pikir Seungcheol. Menggoda lelaki polos seperti Doyoon adalah salah satu keahliannya, dan juga hobinya. Ia menyeringai. "Choi Seungcheol," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, tak lupa disertai sebuah kedipan.

Doyoon panik. Teman perempuannya memang banyak tapi kalau digoda seperti itu… "J-Jang Doyoon," ujarnya tanpa berani menatap Seungcheol, namun tangannya tetap menjabat tangan halus Seungcheol.

Setelah berkenalan, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan sebotol bir dan segelas cola untuk Doyoon, lalu menduduki salah satu sofa lingkar yang kosong. Ketika bir yang mereka pesan datang, Nayoung membuka botol berwarna hijau itu dan menuangkannya ke gelas-gelas kosong. Enam gadis yang duduk di sana mengambil gelas yang sudah terisi dan mulai menyesap cairan berwarna emas itu.

"Dodo…" panggil Nayoung.

Doyoon menatap Nayoung dengan pandangan bertanya. Nayoung melirik ke gelas bir yang belum disentuh yang berada di atas meja lalu melihat Doyoon. Doyoon tertawa canggung dan melirik Eunwoo dan Kyulkyung yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Tadi kau minta ikut karena penasaran. Kalau akhirnya cuma minum cola kan percuma," ujar Eunwoo.

Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelah Doyoon mengambil gelas yang berada di meja lalu menyodorkannya pada Doyoon sambil tersenyum. Awalnya Doyoon ragu, namun tatapan Seungcheol bagai sihir dan tanpa sadar tangan Doyoon terulur menerima gelas itu dan ia menenggak birnya sampai habis. Lima gadis itu bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum puas. Para gadis itu terus mencekoki Doyoon dengan bir hingga ia tumbang.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Minkyung setelah hampir dua atau tiga jam berada di sana. Entahlah, yang jelas ia menikmati malam itu bersama teman-temannya hingga lupa waktu.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berdiri.

"Dia pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menunjuk Doyoon yang tertidur di sofa.

"Denganmu saja. Kalau tidak salah ia satu apartemen dengan Seungcheol kan?" tanya Minkyung sambil melihat temannya yang lain untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi.

"Iya. Lantai 7 nomor 107," jawab Nayoung lalu membantu Seungcheol untuk memapah Doyoon.

Mereka berpisah di depan klub malam lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Doyoon- _ssi_ ," panggil Seungcheol sambil berusaha membangunkan Doyoon dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya ketika ia sampai di depan pintu tempat tinggal Doyoon.

"Hm~?" gumam Doyoon setengah sadar.

"Apa _password_ nya?"

"Lapan puluh… Ga satu," gumam Doyoon.

Seungcheol menekan angka yang disebutkan Doyoon dengan tidak jelas. Untung saja pintunya terbuka. Seungcheol menyalakan lampu apartemen dan segera menyeret Doyoon, mencari kamar pemuda itu dan membaringkannya pada tempat tidur lalu melepas sepatu Doyoon. Setelah itu, ia melepas kacamata Doyoon. Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti di udara dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jang Doyoon menatapnya. Matanya berwarna coklat tua dan terlihat jernih.

" _Eomma, bogoshipo_ ," igau Doyoon lalu menarik Seungcheol untuk bergabung di tempat tidur dan memeluknya seperti guling.

Seungcheol segera meletakkan kacamata Doyoon di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia mendengus. "Anak mama, eh?" Seungcheol menyentuh rambut ikal Doyoon lalu tersenyum. Seungcheol menguap, ia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya dan terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tidur bersama Doyoon mungkin bukan ide buruk, ia bisa menggoda Doyoon besok pagi, pikirnya. Seungcheol tertawa licik sambil menarik _bed cover_ untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Doyoon dan menutup matanya.

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol terbangun akibat sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik jendela apartemen Doyoon. Ia melihat sekeliling kemudian menatap wajah Doyoon yang masih tertidur lelap. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Doyoon lalu menarik _bed cover_ untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi _alarm_. Seungcheol mengerang sebal dan menutup telinganya. Doyoon mengerang. Ia mematikan _alarm_ nya lalu memeluk Seungcheol yang ia kira guling, sampai ia sadar kalau yang dikiranya guling itu terasa hangat dan memiliki rambut. Doyoon membuka matanya dan menyibak _bed cover_. Ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dan memandang Seungcheol yang masih memejamkan mata dengan pandangan horor.

" _YAAAAA_!" teriak Doyoon. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Seungcheol membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum. "Pagi. Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Perasaan Doyoon semakin tidak enak. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menyeret Seungcheol untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya, mencari barang Seungcheol yang mungkin tergeletak di suatu tempat. Namun Doyoon hanya menemukan sebuah jaket hitam. Ia mengambilnya, memberikannya pada Seungcheol lalu menarik gadis itu ke pintu depan. "Keluar dari apartemenku. Sekarang."

"Oke," balas Seungcheol kemudian memakai jaket dan sepatunya. "Aku ada di lantai 17 nomor 103 jika kau butuh sesuatu," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan apartemen Doyoon.

Doyoon terpaku di tempatnya dan menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai lalu mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah notifikasi terdengar dari ponselnya. Doyoon merogoh kantung celananya dan membaca pesan masuk itu.

Dari: Cheolie💋

Terima kasih. Tadi malam menyenangkan.

Doyoon bertambah shock membaca pesan itu. Sepertinya Seungcheol sengaja menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Doyoon semalam. Apa yang dilakukannya semalam dengan Seungcheol? Apakah ia meniduri gadis itu? Doyoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi seingatnya tadi pakaiannya dan Seungcheol masih lengkap. Apakah Seungcheol sedang mengerjainya? Doyoon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya. Sepertinya ia butuh mengaku dosa dan disiram air suci, kesalahannya meminta Nayoung cs untuk pergi ke klub malam dan bertemu Seungcheol. Lelaki bermarga Jang itu melempar ponselnya asal ke kasur lalu pergi ke kamar mandi karena sebentar lagi ia harus ke kampus.

.

Seungcheol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa karena telah mengerjai Doyoon. Ia menekan tombol naik lift sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kumiliki, aku akan menjadikan itu milikku. Dan itu kau, Jang Doyoon."

.

Tiga bulan yang lalu…

Seungcheol sedang berada di apartemen teman sejak kecilnya, Yoon Jeonghan. Sebenarnya, ia lebih sering berada di apartemen Jeonghan daripada apartemennya sendiri. Kata Seungcheol, tinggal sendirian tidak enak, terlalu sepi. Jadinya ia sering bahkan hampir setiap hari menginap di apartemen Jeonghan (lumayan ada yang membuatkan makanan untuknya juga, dan Jeonghan sudah seperti ayah atau kakak yang suka memanjakannya), pulang ke apartemennya sendiri hanya untuk bersih-bersih, jika sedang tidak _mood_ bersama lelaki itu atau jika sedang bertengkar dengan Jeonghan, tapi yang terakhir itu jarang terjadi.

Pukul tiga sore, mereka baru saja makan dan sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Perut kenyang, dan jam itu adalah jam yang pas untuk tidur siang, jadilah Seungcheol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jeonghan sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Namun terbuka lebar ketika tak lama kemudian Jeonghan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seungcheol.

"Uh, maaf," ujar Jeonghan sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

Seungcheol menjauhkan diri dari Jeonghan dan menggeser duduknya. Keduanya terdiam dan merasa canggung, hanya suara televisi yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Cheol…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…" Jeonghan menghela napas. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia merasa bodoh, sudah tahu akan ditolak tapi tetap saja menyatakan cintanya. Tapi setidaknya ia lega, namun juga khawatir jika Seungcheol akan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku pulang," ujar Seungcheol lalu mengambil tasnya serta beberapa barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menghela napas. Ia mematikan televisi lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia berbaring di atas kasurnya dan mulai memejamkan mata, berharap dengan tidur bisa mengatasi sakit hatinya akibat ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya selama hampir sepuluh tahun.

.

Menyatakan cintanya pada Seungcheol berdampak sangat buruk pada hatinya. Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Seungcheol tidak lagi mampir ke apartemennya, jika ia masuk kelas pun Seungcheol tidak menyapa Jeonghan dan duduk bersama temannya yang lain. Jeonghan frustasi, jika seperti itu seharusnya ia tidak nekat bilang menyukai Seungcheol dan merusak tali persahabatan mereka. Hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa Seungcheol menemaninya.

Kefrustasian Jeonghan membuat ia mampir ke klub malam langganannya. Ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Seungcheol malam itu. Ia ingin minum sepuasnya dan melupakan Seungcheol sebentar saja.

Jeonghan duduk di kursi bar dan memesan sebotol bir ketika ia merasa seseorang menumpahkan minuman ke jaket kulitnya.

"Oh, _sorry_ ," ujar sang pelaku dengan logat inggris yang kental.

" _No problem_ ," jawab Jeonghan dengan _broken english_ nya. Jeonghan menghela napas, apakah ia memang sedang sial belakangan ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jaketmu kotor, apakah kau punya tisu atau sejenisnya?" tanya lelaki itu.

Jeonghan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan jaketnya yang tersiram entah minuman apa itu, namun ia meminta tisu pada bartender di depannya. Si lelaki mengambil tisu itu saat sang bartender memberikan Jeonghan beberapa lembar dan membantu membersihkan jaket serta bagian belakang celana Jeonghan yang terkena noda minuman.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jeonghan setelah lelaki itu selesai membersihkan jaketnya.

" _You're welcome_. Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang lelaki itu sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Jeonghan. "Kau terlihat buruk."

Jeonghan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hong Jisoo," ucap si lelaki sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jeonghan," balas Jeonghan singkat dan menjabat tangan Jisoo.

"Sendirian?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Kau?"

"Bersama temanku."

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih butuh untuk ditemani."

Jeonghan berdecih. Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah sok akrab.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jeonghan yang terlihat tidak suka Jisoo buru-buru berkata, "Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan pergi. Maaf sudah—"

"Temani aku," potong Jeonghan.

Jisoo yang baru saja hendak bangkit dari kursinya menyamankan dirinya lagi, mengambil ponsel dan mengabari temannya. Jeonghan dan Jisoo mencari topik ringan sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Hingga Jisoo bertanya apa yang membuat Jeonghan terlihat buruk, itu pun jika Jeonghan mau bercerita, Jisoo tidak memaksa. Tapi Jeonghan bercerita juga tentang Seungcheol.

Lelaki bermarga Yoon itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menyesap bir dari gelasnya. Jisoo tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelahnya, ia menyeruput jus jeruknya dari sedotan.

"Kau tidak minum alkohol?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Temani aku. _Please_ …?" Suara Jeonghan terdengar memohon.

"…Baiklah." Kalau satu gelas saja tidak masalah, Jisoo masih kuat.

Jeonghan meminta satu gelas kosong pada bartender lalu menuang bir dan memberikannya pada Jisoo. Dua gelas itu bertemu dan berdenting, keduanya membabat habis cairan berwarna emas kecoklatan itu.

Jisoo kira ia hanya akan menghabiskan satu gelas saja malam itu, namun Jeonghan terus mencekokinya hingga ia tumbang hingga Jeonghan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya, tak mungkin kan Jeonghan tega meninggalkan Jisoo yang sudah mau berbaik hati menemaninya?

Namun, sesampainya di apartemen, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan apalagi terlintas di pikiran Jeonghan terjadi.

.

Jeonghan mendudukkan diri di sofa _single_ yang ada di kamarnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk putihnya masih bertengger di bahunya. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kaki, mengambil rokok lalu menyalakan korek. Ia menghisap rokoknya sambil melihat ke tempat tidurnya yang masih ditempati oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus. Jeonghan menghembuskan asap rokok sambil melihat langit-langit apartemennya. Peduli setan jika nanti kamarnya bau rokok dan Seungcheol akan mengomel. Jeonghan stres dan ini lebih penting daripada Seungcheolnya yang ribut karena Jeonghan merokok. (Dasar perempuan egois, kenapa Jeonghan tidak boleh merokok padahal Seungcheol hampir setiap hari keluar masuk klub malam dan minum alkohol yang tidak baik untuk tubuh?)

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang saat melihat Jisoo yang bertumpu pada sikunya dan melihat sekeliling serta memproses apa yang terjadi.

Jisoo mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan diri dan menarik _bed cover_ untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Samar. Tapi aku ingat kalau kita—" jawab Jisoo sambil curi-curi memandang Jeonghan. Ia berharap pipinya tidak memerah karena Jeonghan _looks so hot as fuck_. Ia tidak memakai baju, hanya celana jeans yang membalut kakinya, handuk putih melingkar di bahunya, bulir-bulir air membasahi lehernya dan poninya yang tersisir ke belakang memamerkan jidat Jeonghan. Sumpah, Jeonghan seksi sekali.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan," potong Jeonghan. "Jadi aku mau menegaskan bahwa… Satu, yang semalam itu hanya kecelakaan. Dua, aku bukan gay. Dan yang ketiga, anggap saja semalam tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

Jisoo baru pertama kali bertemu Jeonghan, tetapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum. "Aku tahu."

"Kau mau mandi? Biar aku antar."

Jisoo mengangguk. Ia mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai lalu mengikuti Jeonghan yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Setelah membersihkan diri, Jisoo pamit untuk pulang. Jeonghan sempat menawarkan Jisoo untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu, tapi Jisoo menolak.

.

Seungcheol menghela napas sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan satunya berada pada _mouse_ dan menggeser tombol _scroll_. Ia kesepian. Tak ada Jeonghan yang mengganggu dan mem _bully_ nya. Seminggu ini hidupnya juga terasa datar. Tidak ada laki-laki yang menarik minatnya.

"Anu," sapa seorang laki-laki.

Seungcheol menoleh untuk menatap lelaki itu. Wajahnya biasa saja dan Seungcheol tidak kenal. Paling hanya salah satu dari pengagumnya di luar sana. "Ya?" balas Seungcheol sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah samar. "I-ini… Untukmu," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado.

"Terima kasih," jawab Seungcheol sambil tetap tersenyum.

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ia merogoh kantung celananya lalu memberikan sebuah tiket bioskop pada Seungcheol. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk dan tidak keberatan untuk kencan denganku."

Seungcheol membaca hari yang tertera pada tiket itu. "Sabtu? Ah maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Lelaki itu terlihat kecewa. Namun ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Aku permisi."

Seungcheol balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berdecih setelah lelaki itu pergi. Bioskop? Maaf, Seungcheol tidak tertarik dengan kencan yang datar dan biasa saja. Seungcheol tidak butuh cerita cinta yang manis khas film romantis yang sering ditontonnya dulu.

" _Noona_."

Perempuan bermarga Choi itu melihat lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Ia tersenyum. "Gyu."

Kim Mingyu, teman laki-lakinya setelah Jeonghan. Juniornya yang beda fakultas yang terpaut dua tahun dengannya.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau sedang apa?"

Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya. "Sedang lihat-lihat saja, mungkin ada gosip baru atau apa."

Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya. "Setelah ini mau ke mana?"

"Entah," jawab Seungcheol. "Pulang mungkin."

"Terus?"

"Tidak tahu, jadwalku kosong. Mau ke mana?"

" _Clubbing_?" tanya Mingyu sambil menampakkan gigi taringnya.

" _Call_ ," jawab Seungcheol sambil menyeringai.

Siapa yang suka dengan karakter inosen? Bukankah sedikit buruk terlihat lebih menantang?

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Seungcheol tidak mampir ke apartemennya. Walaupun Seungcheol sudah besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri kadang Jeonghan khawatir, apakah ia sudah makan? Apakah tidak ada laki-laki yang mengganggunya? Seungcheol benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar. Ah, salahnya juga sih. Jeonghan menghela napas berat dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia yang sedang asyik melamun tiba-tiba tersadar karena mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Berharap Seungcheol, tapi ia tahu bukan karena jika itu Seungcheol, perempuan itu akan masuk seenaknya ke apartemennya tanpa repot-repot menekan bel apartemen.

Jeonghan berjalan malas untuk membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Jisoo di sana. Dengan wajah datar ia bertanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

Jisoo tersenyum. "Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Jeonghan menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Jisoo. Terakhir kali ia bersama lelaki ini, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan tidak pernah dibayangkannya terjadi. Ia bukan cenayang dan tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi kali ini. Tidak, ia tidak membenci Jisoo. Tapi ia juga tidak meminta Jisoo untuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Tidak," jawab Jeonghan akhirnya. "Masuklah." Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Jisoo lewat. "Mau minum apa?" tanyanya pada Jisoo yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," jawab Jisoo.

Jeonghan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau Jisoo mengikutinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Jeonghan yang menjadi agak lemot berusaha untuk memproses apa yang terjadi lalu tersadar, ia berdeham. "Jisoo- _ssi_."

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Jisoo dengan suara yang terdengar samar karena wajahnya ia tekan pada punggung Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya, bingung harus merespon apa. Ia kira penjelasannya atas apa yang terjadi minggu lalu cukup jelas. Bahkan seminggu kemarin, tidak pernah terlintas Jisoo dalam pikirannya, yang ada hanya Seungcheol, Seungcheol dan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Aku kira apa yang aku katakan minggu lalu cukup jelas."

Jisoo mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

Jeonghan menghela napas berat. Sial. Kenapa ini bukan tempat umum. Ia jadi tidak bisa menghindar kan. Jeonghan melepas tangan Jisoo yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Jisoo dan menatap mata kucing itu. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketakutan, afeksi, dan harapan. Jeonghan bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai Jisoo, atau mungkin belum. Tidak tahu jika besok atau kapan Jisoo bisa merebut hatinya dan membuatnya melupakan Seungcheol. Tapi jika Jeonghan seolah memberikan Jisoo harapan, dia pasti akan dianggap jahat karena menerima Jisoo atas perasaan iba atau apapun itu.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, tangan Jeonghan bergerak menuju tengkuk Jisoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Jisoo. Jisoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jeonghan. Entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan mungkin akan berlanjut di ranjang atau meja makan jika keduanya tidak mendengar suara kamera dari arah pintu masuk dapur. Jeonghan dan Jisoo segera menjauhkan diri.

"Ups," ujar seorang perempuan yang ternyata adalah Seungcheol sambil terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Silakan lanjutkan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan melenggang pergi menuju ruang tamu.

Jeonghan mengusap tengkuknya. Bagaimana menjelaskan situasi ini pada Seungcheol? Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi gadis itu, ia tampak biasa saja dan tidak terlihat shock. "Seungcheol," ujarnya pada Jisoo yang asyik menatap lantai.

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan.

"Perempuan tadi."

Jisoo membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk paham.

"Ayo ke ruang tamu," ajak Jeonghan. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo memasuki ruang tamu dengan perasaan canggung. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa _single_ dan tidak berani menatap Seungcheol yang tampak santai menonton televisi sambil mengunyah _snack_ yang ditemukannya.

Baru saja Jeonghan ingin mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seungcheol, Seungcheol berkata, "Han- _ie_ , buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar."

Ingin rasanya Jeonghan memaki dan _savage_ pada Seungcheol kalau tidak ada Jisoo di sana. Tapi demi pencitraan, ia menuruti keinginan Seungcheol dan kembali ke dapur.

Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Ia membersihkan tangannya kemudian mengulurkannya pada Jisoo. "Choi Seungcheol."

"O-oh. Hong Jisoo," jawab Jisoo kaku.

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan berbinar. "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita terkini selama aku pergi," gumamnya. "Apakah kita satu universitas? Di SNU?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jisoo mengangguk.

Pertanyaan basa-basi Seungcheol berlanjut menjadi interogasi. Seperti, berapa umur Jisoo, di mana Jisoo tinggal, semester berapa, ia kuliah di jurusan apa, apakah ia ikut organisasi. Seungcheol juga tak lupa meminta kontak Jisoo. Sampai Jeonghan datang dan membawakan nasi goreng untuk Seungcheol.

" _Thanks_ , Han- _ie_ ," ucap Seungcheol sambil menerima piring dari tangan Jeonghan dengan ekspresi senang, karena serius, ia sangat lapar.

"Kuharap kau belum makan," ujar Jeonghan dan memberikan piring lain berisi nasi goreng pada Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum dan menerima piring itu. " _Thanks_ ," ucapnya dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan Jeonghan.

"Jadi, apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Seungcheol di tengah kunyahannya dan bergantian menatap Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

Jisoo tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan. Ia segera meminum air mineral yang ada di atas meja.

Dari sudut matanya, Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya. "Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanya Seungcheol tidak terima.

"Berhentilah penasaran, setan kecil," jawab Jeonghan sambil menjitak kepala Seungcheol. "Kau membuat Jisoo tidak nyaman.

Seungcheol balas memukul Jeonghan karena tidak terima dijitak dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka. Melihat itu, Jisoo merasa tidak ada ruang dan harapan untuknya. Ia segera menghabiskan nasi gorengnya (walaupun tetap saja ia menjadi yang terakhir, karena Jeonghan dan Seungcheol cepat sekali makannya, atau dia yang terlalu lambat?) dan meminum airnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Jisoo setelah Jeonghan kembali dari dapur.

"Apakah kau sibuk? Tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Hampir saja Jisoo menuruti keinginan Seungcheol, namun ia sadar kalau hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk di sana. "Aku harus ke kampus setelah ini," dustanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

Seungcheol menggembungkan pipinya. "Kapan kau akan ke sini lagi?"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo memandang Seungcheol dengan pandangan terkejut. Jisoo menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku akan ke sini lagi?" jawab Jisoo ragu.

"Aku tunggu!" seru Seungcheol riang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," pamit Jisoo yang kemudian diantar oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

Setelah Jisoo pergi, Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol. "Kau masih ingat jalan ke apartemenku, eh? Padahal aku hampir saja membuang semua barang-barangmu," sarkas Jeonghan.

Seungcheol meringis lalu memeluk Jeonghan dari samping. "Uang jajanku habis, aku belum gajian dan aku butuh makan," jawab Seungcheol sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya lagi agar Jeonghan tidak terlalu sarkas pada dirinya.

"Makananku tidak gratis kali ini," ujar Jeonghan lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Seungcheol mengikutinya sambil tetap memeluk Jeonghan. Ia memasang wajah cemberut. "Han- _ieeee_ ~" Lalu wajah cemberutnya hilang digantikan dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Jadi kau pacaran dengan Jisoo atau tidak?" tanyanya penasaran. "Dan apa saja yang sudah aku lewatkan selama aku pergi?"

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Seungcheol mendudukkan diri di samping Jeonghan dan menatap lelaki itu penasaran.

"Salah sendiri, tidak bersamaku, jadi kau tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi."

Seungcheol memukul pelan bahu Jeonghan dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Salah sendiri, bilang suka. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

Jeonghan menghela napas berat lagi. Akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum, sambil menatap Seungcheol, ia menepuk pahanya. Seungcheol berpindah dari sebelah Jeonghan menuju ke pangkuan lelaki itu. Ia duduk menyamping, memeluk Jeonghan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jeonghan.

"Aku rindu padamu, _baby_ ," ujar Jeonghan sambil menghirup aroma _peach_ yang menempel pada tubuh Seungcheol.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, _dad_ ," balas Seungcheol sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Jeonghan.

.

Seungcheol sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Sudah lewat dari jam satu, besok ada kelas pagi sedangkan Jeonghan malah tidak bisa tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur lalu menghadap ke kanan hingga menghadap Seungcheol yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Tangan Jeonghan yang bebas terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni Seungcheol dari wajahnya. Ia juga menyibak rambut Seungcheol ke belakang lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jeonghan dengan sangat pelan.

Mungkin seharusnya ia bertanya saat Seungcheol dalam keadaan sadar. Serius, Jeonghan frustasi karena dunianya mendadak jungkir balik akibat lelaki bernama Hong Jisoo. Jeonghan menghembuskan napas berat—lagi. Ia mengecup dahi Seungcheol, memeluk gadis itu, memastikan bahwa _bed cover_ sudah menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga batas leher lalu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Seungcheol tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Doyoon. Tapi ia sering melihatnya, berada di fakultas yang sama memberikannya sedikit keuntungan, setidaknya untuk memperhatikan dan melakukan observasi, siapa saja teman Doyoon, dan mungkin jika ada perempuan yang didekati lelaki itu. Dan tampaknya Seungcheol harus segera melancarkan aksinya karena menurut pengamatan dan informasi yang didapatnya dari Villain, Doyoon naksir kakak tingkat mereka yang bernama Shin Hyejeong.

Mudah bagi Seungcheol untuk menemukan Doyoon, mungkin alam semesta sedang membantunya untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada lelaki itu. Doyoon sedang duduk berdua dengan Kim Jonghyun—salah satu kenalan Seungcheol—di pelataran fakultas mereka.

Perempuan berumur 21 tahun itu mendekati dua lelaki itu. "Hai."

Doyoon memasang wajah masam. Jonghyun melirik Doyoon lalu balas menyapa Seungcheol. "Hai."

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" tanya Seungcheol lalu duduk di samping Doyoon.

"Habis kelas," jawab Jonghyun. "Kau?"

"Menunggu—"

"Hei." —Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah lelaki yang ditunggunya. "Aku pergi dulu. Dah Doyoon," ujarnya. Ia tersenyum pada Jonghyun, bangkit berdiri, menggamit lengan Jeonghan dan pergi dari sana.

Doyoon menatap kepergian Seungcheol dengan pandangan sinis dan berdecih.

Jonghyun bergantian menatap punggung Seungcheol yang menjauh dan Doyoon. "Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?"

Doyoon menghela napas. "Aku benci dia."

"Kau kenal dengan Seungcheol?"

"Kecelakaan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jonghyun bingung.

Doyoon mengangkat bahunya.

"Hei. Ceritakan," kata Jonghyun sambil menyenggol Doyoon.

"Malas. Tidak usah dibahas," kata Doyoon. "Ngomong-ngomong. Yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Cerita dulu. Baru aku beri tahu."

"Sial." Akhirnya Doyoon menceritakan tentang kejadian di klub malam serta kejadian di apartemen itu pada Jonghyun.

"Wow," ujar Jonghyun, antara shock dan juga _speechless_.

Doyoon menoleh ke sekeliling lalu berbisik. "Jadi apakah menurutmu aku tidur dengannya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tanya saja pada Seungcheol."

Doyoon mengacak rambutnya. "Ya Tuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku."

Jonghyun menepuk pundak Doyoon.

"Jadi siapa laki-laki tadi?" tanya Doyoon.

"Cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa harus?"

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Ya mana tahu, benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh."

"Tidak sudi. Aku sukanya sama Hyejeong- _sunbae_ , bukan Seungcheol."

" _Arra_."

"Jadi dia siapa?"

"Penasaran sekali," goda Jonghyun.

"Kim Jonghyun," desis Doyoon.

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Orang-orang bilang Jeonghan itu seperti pawangnya Seungcheol." Jonghyun mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Dan gosipnya dia _sugar daddy_ nya Seungcheol."

Doyoon berdecih. "Aku makin benci padanya."

Jonghyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan dan menatap Doyoon dengan senyum penuh arti. "Benci dan cinta beda tipis. Hati-hati."

Doyoon antara gemas dan kesal melihat senyum menyebalkan Jonghyun. Ia memukul pelan wajah Jonghyun dengan buku yang ada di meja. "Aku pulang," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun.

" _Ya_! Tunggu!" seru Jonghyun dan mengikuti Doyoon.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol yang mampir ke kantin untuk jajan sebelum pulang ke apartemen Jeonghan melihat Minkyung dan Yaebin setelah ia selesai membeli makanan. Ia menyapa mereka. "Hei."

"Hai," balas Minkyung dan Yaebin bersamaan.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Seungcheol lalu duduk di sebelah Minkyung.

"Masih kelas," jawab Yaebin.

Seungcheol membulatkan mulutnya.

"Cheol- _ah_ ," panggil Minkyung.

"Hm?" balas Seungcheol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Mau ikut nonton bersama kami?" tanya Minkyung. "Ada Doyoon," tambah Minkyung sambil berbisik.

Yaebin yang duduk di depan Minkyung mendelik sambil menendang kaki gadis itu. Minkyung balas melotot dan memberikan isyarat untuk diam saja pada Yaebin.

Mendengar nama Doyoon, Seungcheol tertarik untuk bergabung. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam dua nanti," jawab Minkyung.

Seungcheol melihat jam di ponselnya. Ah, masih lama. Masih ada tiga jam lagi. "Oke. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Nanti aku menyusul? Di tempat biasa kan?"

Minkyung mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti," ujar Seungcheol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Minkyung dan Yaebin balas melambaikan tangan.

"Doyoon bisa marah nanti," ujar Yaebin setelah Seungcheol pergi.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab kalau dia sampai marah, oke?" kata Minkyung sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksud senyummu itu?" tanya Yaebin.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Minkyung sambil terkekeh.

.

Seungcheol keluar dari halaman kampusnya dan menuju halte, menunggu bus yang tak lama kemudian datang dan turun di halte dekat apartemen Jeonghan. Jeonghan tadi mengiriminya pesan, berkata penting dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang saat itu juga. Gadis itu berjalan menuju gedung apartemen Jeonghan, memasuki gedung lalu menuju ke arah lift. Ia menekan tombol naik, menunggu beberapa saat kemudian memasuki kotak besi itu.

Lift berhenti di lantai yang dituju, Seungcheol keluar lalu melangkah menuju unit nomor 1004. Tanpa menekan bel, Seungcheol menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di pintu lalu masuk begitu saja. Ia melepas sepatunya, mengganti dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala kelincinya lalu menuju kamar Jeonghan. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Jeonghan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang berantakan, kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing, celana jeans belel, dan rokok yang dijepit di antara jari tangan kanannya.

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum gadis itu berbicara ataupun protes, Jeonghan menarik Seungcheol keluar dari apartemennya dan membawanya ke lantai paling atas apartemennya.

Dalam perjalanan, Seungcheol hanya diam, menunggu Jeonghan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jeonghan melepas tangan Seungcheol ketika sampai di _rooftop_ , mereka berjalan menuju pagar pembatas.

"Choi Seungcheol."

"Y-ya?" Seungcheol mendadak gugup. Padahal seingatnya ia tidak membuat Jeonghan marah, tapi nada bicara Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol takut.

Jeonghan mendekati Seungcheol, lalu memegang pundak gadis itu. "Aku bukan homo," gumam Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha memproses maksud Jeonghan. Ia tetap kurang paham maksud Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa selama ia pergi dari Jeonghan selain ia berciuman dengan Jisoo. "Han- _ie_ , aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku bukan homo, aku bukan homo, aku bukan homo!" seru Jeonghan lalu mengerang frustasi, membuat Seungcheol terkejut.

" _Dad_ , kau kenapa sih?!" Seungcheol ikut berseru dan ia parno melihat Jeonghan yang sudah mirip seperti orang gila.

Jeda sejenak sebelum Jeonghan bertanya. "Kalau aku cerita, janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Nada bicaranya terdengar takut.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Janji tidak akan memandangku dengan pandangan jijik?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

Seungcheol mengangguk lagi.

"Aku…"

"Hm…?"

"Aku…"

"Yaaa?"

"Aku…"

"Tarik napas dulu," ujar Seungcheol. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

Jeonghan mengikuti instruksi Seungcheol. "Aku meniduri Jisoo. Sudah dua kali."

"Oh. Terus?"

Respon Seungcheol yang kelewat datar membuat Jeonghan ingin mendorong Seungcheol dari atap apartemennya saat itu juga. "Terus aku frustasi."

"Kenapa? Kan Jisoo bisa jadi _mommy_ ku," ujar Seungcheol dengan tampang polos.

Jeonghan menyeret Seungcheol menuju pagar pembatas. "Sini biar kudorong kau."

"H-Han- _ie_!" pekik Seungcheol.

Jeonghan berhenti lalu menghela napas.

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan. " _Mian_. Mungkin kau sedang dalam masa _denial_."

"Aku masih suka perempuan."

"Oh? Terus kenapa bisa sampai terjadi kalau kau masih suka perempuan?"

Pertanyaan yang menohok. Jeonghan terdiam. Mungkin benar Jeonghan sedang dalam masa _denial_. Ia tidak bisa menolak pesona Jisoo yang tampak sangat menggoda semalam. Kalau yang pertama, itu murni kecelakaan.

"Apa jawabannya?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap Jeonghan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya.

"Jisoo di kamar?"

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Ayo turun," ajak Seungcheol sambil menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian main berapa ronde sampai jam segini Jisoo belum bangun?"

Jeonghan memelototi Seungcheol dengan wajah memerah sambil menjitak kepala gadis itu keras-keras. "Tidak ada makanan untukmu selama seminggu, oke."

" _Dadddddd_ ~" Seungcheol memeluk tangan Jeonghan sambil menatap laki-laki itu dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. "Aku minta maaf~"

"Permintaan maaf ditolak."

" _Daddy, pleaseee_ ~"

Jeonghan menepis tangan Seungcheol dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan gadis itu. Seungcheol mengejar Jeonghan dan terus meminta maaf serta mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya agar Jeonghan luluh.

Ketika ingin mendorong pintu apartemennya, pintu itu juga ditarik dari dalam. Jisoo sudah berpakaian rapi dan hendak meninggalkan apartemen Jeonghan. Ketiganya terdiam. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

" _Annyeong_ Jisoo~" sapa Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

" _A-annyeong_ ," jawab Jisoo lalu bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol melepas sepatunya lalu menggamit lengan Jisoo dan menariknya masuk kembali. Jeonghan menutup pintu lalu mengikuti dua orang itu.

"Seungcheol- _ssi_ —" ucap Jisoo.

"Sarapan dulu, baru pulang," potong Jeonghan. "Seungcheol, bantu aku."

"Malas," jawab Seungcheol. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Tidak usah ikut sarapan ya," ujar Jeonghan sambil pergi ke dapur.

" _Ya_! Kau pikir aku tidak mampu untuk beli makanan?" tantang Seungcheol sebal.

Jisoo mengikuti Jeonghan menuju dapur. "Biar aku bantu."

Jeonghan mengeluarkan wortel, daun bawang, daging, dan telur dari dalam kulkas. Jisoo memotong wortel sementara Jeonghan memotong daging.

"Badanmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Oh. Hm," jawab Jisoo. Ia memotong wortelnya dengan gerakan lebih pelan karena jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang akibat pertanyaan Jeonghan. Jisoo takut jarinya terkena pisau lalu dianggap modus atau apalah. Padahal kejadian tiga bulan lalu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tapi semalam malah kejadian lagi dan Jisoo merasa tidak berhak mendapat lebih dari Jeonghan. Apalagi Jeonghan terlihat cuek dan mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai _fuck buddy_. Walaupun Jeonghan juga baik, ia tidak mengusir Jisoo, masih memperhatikannya dengan mengajaknya untuk sarapan sebelum ia pulang. Dan Jisoo masih ingat bahwa Jeonghan bilang kalau ia bukan gay, jadi Jisoo menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan pendekatan, walau ia sudah terlanjur suka pada Jeonghan.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam, hanya suara pisau bertemu talenan yang menemani mereka. Jeonghan mengocok telur setelah semua bahan selesai dipotong dan mengaduk bahan-bahan itu bersama telur. "Tinggal saja," ucap Jeonghan karena melihat Jisoo masih berdiri di dekatnya dan terlihat bingung mau melakukan apa.

Jisoo mengangguk lalu bergabung bersama Seungcheol yang sedang menonton televisi. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa _single_.

"Jisoo, sini," kata Seungcheol sambil menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya.

Jisoo berpindah ke sebelah Seungcheol, namun masih ada jarak di antara mereka. Seungcheol mendekatkan dirinya pada Jisoo, memeluk lengan lelaki itu lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jisoo.

"Kau tidak suka _skinship_?" tanya Seungcheol saat merasa tubuh Jisoo menjadi kaku.

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget," jawab Jisoo dan tubuhnya menjadi rileks kembali.

Seungcheol memindah kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jisoo.

Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan keluar dari dapur dengan dua piring di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Melihat Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo, Jeonghan jadi berpikir ulang. Apakah ia harus membiarkan Jisoo masuk dalam hidupnya, lalu berubah menjadi gay? Tapi ia masih ingin hidup normal, bagaimana dengan orangtuanya nanti? Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan dua piring yang ada di tangannya di atas meja sofa. Ia kembali ke dapur dan membawa dua piring yang lain.

"Katanya kau tidak mau memberiku makan lagi," ucap Seungcheol sambil mengambil piring berisi nasi dari atas meja.

"Sini, tidak usah makan," ujar Jeonghan sambil merebut piring Seungcheol dari tangan gadis itu.

" _Daddd_ ~" rengek Seungcheol sambil mempertahankan piringnya dan memukul tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengalah, karena Seungcheol hampir menggigit tangannya. Seungcheol tersenyum senang, ia mengambil telur gulung untuk dirinya sendiri, ia juga mengambilkan telur untuk Jisoo karena lelaki itu terlihat melamun. Jisoo tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Selesai makan, Seungcheol membawa piringnya ke dapur lalu mengambil air serta gelas untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah Jisoo selesai (lagi-lagi ia yang terakhir), ia pamit untuk pulang.

"Kau peduli padanya," komentar Seungcheol setelah Jeonghan kembali ke ruang tamu sehabis mengantar kepergian Jisoo.

"Lalu?" Jeonghan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku rasa Jisoo menyukaimu."

"Terus?"

"Ya tidak perlu seperti itu kalau kau memang tidak suka pada Jisoo," kata Seungcheol sebal sambil melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Jeonghan. "Dasar tidak peka."

Jeonghan menangkap bantal sofa yang gagal mendarat di wajahnya. "Aku rasa aku berubah pikiran."

"Huh?" Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian berdua terlihat lucu tadi. Entahlah. Sudah, tidak usah dibahas."

Seungcheol menghela napas lelah. "Mungkin kau memang sedang dalam masa _denial_."

.

Sekitar jam satu lebih lima belas, Seungcheol dalam perjalanan menuju bioskop dengan bus. Ia menunggu di salah satu sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya setibanya di bioskop. Tak lama setelah Seungcheol datang, lima temannya datang beserta Doyoon. Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan rambutnya lalu menghampiri mereka. Lima perempuan itu tampak biasa saja ketika melihat Seungcheol, sementara Doyoon agak terkejut. Doyoon menggamit lengan Kyulkyung yang paling dekat dengannya lalu berbisik. "Sedang apa dia di sini?"

Kyulkyung menatap Doyoon. "Dia ikut. Tidak ada yang memberi tahumu?"

Doyoon menggeleng.

Semuanya memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu Doyoon, karena kemungkinan besar Doyoon batal nonton bersama mereka jika Seungcheol ikut. Lima gadis itu tahu jika Doyoon tidak menyukai Seungcheol. Doyoon bukannya tidak suka lagi, mungkin dia sudah dalam tahap anti dengan perempuan bernama Choi Seungcheol.

"Ya sudahlah. Abaikan saja kalau kau tidak suka," ujar Kyulkyung.

Minkyung dan Nayoung membeli tiket, sementara yang lain menunggu mereka kembali. Setelah tiket sudah terbeli, mereka menuju ke studio yang tertera di tiket itu lalu mencari tempat duduk. Mereka duduk dengan posisi Seungcheol, Doyoon, Minkyung, Yaebin, Kyulkyung, Eunwoo dan Nayoung. Doyoon tidak ingin duduk di sebelah Seungcheol, tapi Minkyung mendorongnya dan semua sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ia menghela napas berat dan pasrah.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, lampu studio dimatikan dan film dimulai. Seungcheol sudah berkata kasar dalam hati sejak tadi. Karena yang ditonton mereka adalah film hantu. Tapi mungkin ia harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Minkyung nanti karena sudah mengajaknya untuk nonton. Di awal-awal film diputar Seungcheol sering bertanya pada Doyoon, seperti kok bisa, itu siapa, dan lain sebagainya. Peduli amat mengganggu Doyoon atau tidak. Karena tujuannya adalah menggoda Doyoon, ia berbisik tepat di telinga lelaki itu sambil sesekali sengaja menabrakkan bibirnya pada telinga Doyoon.

Baru ingin berbisik lagi, adegan _jumpscare_ membuat Seungcheol ikut berteriak seperti yang lain. Reflek ia memegang tangan Doyoon karena kaget.

Doyoon ingin marah saat itu juga, karena serius, Seungcheol sangat mengganggunya. "Bisa lepaskan tanganmu, Seungcheol- _ssi_?"

Cengkeraman Seungcheol pada tangan Doyoon semakin kuat. "Aku takut," ujarnya sambil menatap Doyoon dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Walaupun remang-remang, Doyoon masih bisa melihat wajah Seungcheol. Ia luluh juga diberi tatapan seperti itu, dan menurutnya, Seungcheol manis. Lalu ia tersenyum licik, akhirnya ia menemukan kelemahan Seungcheol. Di adegan _jumpscare_ yang lain, ketika Seungcheol telah berteriak akibat ketakutan, Doyoon ikut menakutinya hingga gadis itu berteriak lagi. Seungcheol menggerutu kesal sambil memukuli Doyoon sementara Doyoon puas tertawa karena sudah berhasil menakuti Seungcheol. Untung studio tidak terlalu ramai, bisa-bisa mereka dilempar dengan _popcorn_ oleh penonton lain.

Dua jam berjuang melawan ketakutan oleh hantu yang muncul di film beserta Doyoon yang kadang menakutinya, Seungcheol juga puas, bisa melancarkan modusnya pada Doyoon, mulai dari memeluk tangan lelaki itu, menempelkan wajahnya pada tangan Doyoon hingga bersembunyi di balik bahu Doyoon. Akhirnya film selesai dan lampu studio kembali menyala. Mereka duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari studio. Doyoon sempat menakuti Seungcheol lagi ketika _credit_ menghiasi layar.

Seungcheol kesal dan mencekik leher Doyoon main-main.

" _Y-ya_!" ujar Doyoon, sambil terbatuk dan tertawa serta berusaha melepas tangan Seungcheol dari lehernya.

"Sudah akrab eh?" tanya Minkyung.

Doyoon segera menepis tangan Seungcheol. "Tidak sudi."

"Jangan begitu lah," ujar Minkyung sambil menyenggol Doyoon. "Lihat kau menyakiti hatinya," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Seungcheol yang cemberut dengan dagu.

Doyoon mendengus, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan studio.

" _Gomawo_ , Minkyung- _ah_ ," ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

Minkyung mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu mereka menyusul Doyoon yang sudah menunggu di depan studio.

Setelah nonton, mereka memutuskan untuk jajan berbagai _food street_ sebelum pulang, tapi ditengah perjalanan, Doyoon dan Seungcheol terpisah dengan Villain. Doyoon yang sadar duluan akan teman-temannya yang menghilang bertanya. "Mana yang lain?"

Seungcheol ikut sadar kalau mereka ditinggalkan melihat sekeliling. Jadi, mereka ditinggal? Kesempatan emas. "Kita ditinggal?"

Doyoon menghela napas. Dia pulang saja lah, daripada harus berduaan dengan Seungcheol. Tidak _mood_ juga untuk bertanya pada teman-temannya di mana posisi mereka.

"Doyoon- _ah_ , ayo jalan-jalan denganku."

"Malas, aku pulang saja," kata Doyoon sambil berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Seungcheol menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengikuti Doyoon menuju halte. Apa salah dirinya sih? Yakin Doyoon sedikit pun tidak tertarik dengannya? Padahal semua lelaki di luar sana menginginkan Seungcheol untuk jadi pacar mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang ditunggu mereka datang. Doyoon menaiki bus dan duduk di samping kaca di bagian belakang bus, Seungcheol mengikutinya lalu duduk di sebelah Doyoon. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua diam saja, Doyoon sudah jelas tidak berniat mengajak Seungcheol bicara. Seungcheol sesekali melirik Doyoon yang sedang melihat jalanan dari balik kaca. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan ikon kamera, memastikan kalau suara dari kameranya sudah dimatikan dan diam-diam memotret Doyoon.

Doyoon menoleh ketika Seungcheol buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya. "Kau memotretku?"

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa? Membuat memoriku penuh saja."

"Lalu tadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Terserah aku kan mau melakukan apa. Memang itu urusanmu?"

"Kemarikan ponselmu," ujar Doyoon sambil berusaha meraih ponsel Seungcheol yang tersimpan di kantung jaketnya.

Seungcheol mendorong Doyoon dan memukul tangannya. "Tidak usah pegang-pegang. Berani mendekat dan aku akan teriak kalau kau melakukan pelecehan seksual!" ancam Seungcheol.

Doyoon menjauhi Seungcheol dan melihat jalanan lagi sambil mendengus kesal.

Seungcheol tersenyum geli diam-diam.

Tak lama kemudian bus berhenti di halte tujuan mereka. Doyoon turun terlebih dahulu sambil sengaja menyenggol kaki Seungcheol hingga perempuan itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Seungcheol berdecak kesal lalu mengikuti Doyoon untuk turun dari bus.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" tanya Doyoon sambil melirik Seungcheol yang berjalan di belakangnya saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju gedung apartemen.

"Kau lupa kalau kita satu apartemen?" tanya Seungcheol balik sambil tersenyum miring.

Ah, benar juga…

"Kau benar-benar mengikutiku," kata Doyoon saat mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Doyoon.

Seungcheol memamerkan giginya. "Aku mau bertamu. Masa tidak boleh."

"Sedang tidak menerima tamu," jawab Doyoon.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Ia menekan tombol _password_ apartemen Doyoon lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Doyoon seenaknya.

" _Ya_! Kau sudah melanggar privasi tahu!" seru Doyoon sebal. Ia lupa kalau Seungcheol tahu _password_ apartemennya. Doyoon harus mengganti _password_ nya setelah Seungcheol pulang nanti.

Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sementara Doyoon pergi ke kamarnya. Diam-diam, Seungcheol mengikuti Doyoon dan mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar Doyoon yang tidak tertutup. Doyoon sedang ganti baju. Kesempatan emas yang lain. Dengan perlahan Seungcheol menyelinap lalu memeluk Doyoon dari belakang tak lupa ia meraba perut Doyoon yang rata.

Doyoon merinding, bodoh sekali sih ia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berpikir Seungcheol tidak akan melakukan hal seberani itu. Doyoon menepis tangan Seungcheol dan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat seringai puas dari bibir Seungcheol. Seungcheol melangkah maju sementara Doyoon melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada tembok. Sebelum Seungcheol melakukan hal macam-macam, Doyoon mengubah posisi mereka. Ia menjepit pipi Seungcheol dengan satu tangan. "Katakan apa maumu," ucap Doyoon segalak mungkin.

Seungcheol menyeringai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Doyoon lalu berbicara tepat di depan bibir Doyoon sambil menatap mata lelaki yang sudah tidak terhalang kacamata itu. "Kau. Menjadi milikku."

Pipi Doyoon memerah. Ia mendorong Seungcheol lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengurung diri di sana.

Seungcheol tertawa geli melihat reaksi Doyoon. Sementara Doyoon, di dalam kamar mandi ia bersandar pada pintu lalu merosot turun. Kakinya terasa lemas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bohong, bohong kalau Seungcheol tidak cantik. Bohong juga kalau Doyoon bilang Seungcheol itu tidak seksi. Apalagi saat pertama kali ia terbangun di sebelah Seungcheol yang memakai tank top dan memamerkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Dan bohong kalau ia berkata sekarang ia tidak _turn on_ akibat digoda oleh Seungcheol. Doyoon mengacak rambutnya.

"Doyoon- _ah_ ," panggil Seungcheol dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Doyoon mendadak takut mendengar suara itu. Ia mengecek lagi kalau pintu kamar mandinya sudah benar-benar terkunci. Doyoon menghembuskan napas lega. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk mengusir Seungcheol?

"Doyoon- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja? Perlu aku bantu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tunggu… Kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi ambigu? Memangnya Seungcheol mau membantunya dalam hal apa? Doyoon bermonolog sambil berpikir.

Doyoon sudah tenang dan mengira bahwa Seungcheol sudah pulang. Karena cukup lama ia berada di kamar mandi, Seungcheol tidak mungkin kan menunggunya seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan? Ia memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Doyoon kaget karena Seungcheol masih ada di sana, dengan sigap ia menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi namun berhasil ditahan oleh Seungcheol.

"Doyoon- _ah_ , keluarlah," ujar Seungcheol sambil berusaha mendorong pintu kamar mandi.

"Pulanglah," balas Doyoon. Ia menahan pintu kamar mandi agar Seungcheol tidak bisa masuk dan menariknya keluar.

"Keluar dulu, baru aku pulang."

"Pulang dulu."

"Keluar."

"Pulang."

"Keluar."

"Pulang."

 _Puppy eyes_ andalan Choi Seungcheol menjadi senjata terakhir. " _Please_. Aku janji setelah kau keluar aku akan pulang."

Doyoon mengalah. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Apa?"

Seungcheol mengecup pipi Doyoon. "Sampai jumpa, Jang Doyoon," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia berlari secepat kilat dari hadapan Doyoon sambil tersenyum senang.

Seungcheol menang banyak hari itu, sementara Doyoon merasa kalah telak.

Doyoon memegang pipinya yang dicium Seungcheol. "Dasar perempuan sialan," umpatnya.

Tapi Doyoon suka.

.

Semakin hari, semakin sering saja Seungcheol menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Doyoon. Doyoon sebal setengah mati dan ingin melenyapkan gadis itu dari muka bumi. Seperti saat ini, Seungcheol duduk bersila di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya di antara rak buku, duduk di lantai, Doyoon sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil memangku laptopnya dan membaca buku sebagai referensi, sementara Seungcheol hanya diam memandangi Doyoon yang terlihat serius sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamata bulatnya yang melorot turun.

"Doyoon- _ah_ ," ucap Seungcheol pelan sambil mencolek lutut lelaki itu, takut mengganggu yang lain, padahal perpustakaan cukup sepi saat itu.

Doyoon cuek dan berusaha mengabaikan gadis itu.

Seungcheol tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya ia iseng mencopot tali sepatu Doyoon lalu mengikatnya lagi. "Doyoon- _ie_ ," panggilnya lagi.

Doyoon masih sibuk melihat layar laptopnya seakan perempuan cantik di depannya tidak menarik. Seungcheol mendekat, ia mengintip apa yang dikerjakan Doyoon. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan, jarak mereka hanya satu senti. Seungcheol bisa mencium Doyoon jika ia mau saat itu. Doyoon segera mendorong kepala Seungcheol, sebelum hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi.

"Jangan ganggu," kata Doyoon.

Seungcheol cemberut, ia berusaha melepas tangan Doyoon yang memegang kepalanya. "Kalau aku diam di sini, kau tidak akan mengusirku?" tanyanya setelah tangan Doyoon lepas dari kepalanya.

Doyoon hanya diam dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Seungcheol anggap diamnya Doyoon adalah iya. Ia berpindah ke samping Doyoon lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu. Tak lama kemudian, Doyoon mendorong kepala Seungcheol hingga gadis itu hampir terjatuh (untung ia bisa menahan tubuhnya hingga tidak jatuh ke lantai), Doyoon tertawa puas lalu pergi dari sana.

Dalam hati Seungcheol memaki. "Awas kau Jang Doyoon."

.

Di hari Jum'at pagi menjelang siang, Seungcheol mampir ke apartemen Jeonghan. Apartemen itu sepi ketika ia datang. Seungcheol menduga Jeonghan masih tidur dan benar saja ketika ia mengecek satu-satunya kamar tidur di sana. Jeonghan masih berada di alam mimpi dengan tubuh yang tertutup _bed cover_ dari ujung kaki sampai telinga. Seungcheol menyelinap ke dalam _bed cover_ lalu memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang.

"Han- _ie_ ," ucap Seungcheol sambil sedikit mengguncang badan lelaki itu. "Han…"

"Hm?" gumam Jeonghan setengah sadar dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk Seungcheol. "Ada apa _baby_?"

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas," jawab Seungcheol.

"Hng…" gumam Jeonghan. Ia malah meneruskan tidurnya.

"Hei, jangan tidur lagi. Jam satu ada kelas."

"Bolos saja. Aku ngantuk," kata Jeonghan asal.

Bolos? Bukan ide buruk. "Jisoo tidak pernah ke sini?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mata Jeonghan langsung terbuka lebar. "Uh, tidak. Kenapa jadi membahas Jisoo?"

"Kangen."

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Seungcheol.

" _Molla_. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku bisa membantu kalau mau mencoba."

"Atur saja."

"Benar?" tanya Seungcheol dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm." Jeonghan mengacak rambut Seungcheol lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia pergi mandi sementar Seungcheol langsung menghubungi Jisoo untuk bertemu.

Keesokan harinya, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol pergi ke taman bermain. Jeonghan pasrah dan ikut saja. Mereka berdua menunggu di depan pintu masuk setelah membeli tiket. Dari kejauhan, Jisoo melihat mereka yang memakai jaket kembar tapi beda warna dan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Lagi-lagi Jisoo ragu, apakah ia bisa merebut hati Jeonghan? Ingin rasanya Jisoo membatalkan acara mereka dan kembali saja, namun Seungcheol melihatnya. Jisoo tersenyum ketika gadis itu menatapnya dan menghampiri Jisoo.

"Jisoo. Aku kangen," kata Seungcheol.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, kami sudah membeli tiket," kata Seungcheol sambil menggamit lengan Jisoo.

Mereka memasuki taman bermain itu dan bersenang-senang. Satu per satu wahana mereka coba, mulai dari yang santai seperti _carousel_ hingga yang menguji adrenalin seperti _roller coaster_. Mereka juga mengabadikan foto-foto mereka di sana. Seungcheol sempat berniat untuk membiarkan Jeonghan dan Jisoo berduaan ketika mereka sampai di wahana _ferris wheel_ , namun Jeonghan menyadari niat Seungcheol. Mau tidak mau Seungcheol ikut. Sebenarnya Jisoo merasa seperti obat nyamuk di sana. Ia tidak aktif memulai pembicaraan, kebanyakan malah menanggapi pembicaraan yang dimulai Seungcheol. Mau mengajak ngobrol Jeonghan terlebih dahulu, ia takut Jeonghan semakin _ilfeel_ karena ia merasa lelaki itu belum terlalu menerima kehadirannya.

"Hei." Jeonghan memanggil Jisoo yang asyik melamun ketika pintu kabin sudah dibuka oleh petugas.

Jisoo tersadar. Pertama kali Jeonghan mengajaknya berbicara hari itu. " _Sorry_." Ia keluar dari kabin dan menyusul Seungcheol, kemudian Jeonghan mengikutinya.

"Han- _ie_ , aku mau es krim," kata Seungcheol ketika melihat _stand_ es krim berada di dekat _ferris wheel_. Seungcheol langsung berlari ke _stand_ itu ketika Jeonghan memberikan sebuah anggukan.

Kenapa Jisoo jadi merasa mereka sedang dalam jalan-jalan keluarga.

EH? Mikir apa sih dia barusan.

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya Jeonghan saat ia dan Jisoo sampai di _stand_ es krim. Ia bertanya karena Jisoo tampak asyik dengan lamunannya—lagi.

"Eh, um… _Mint choco chip_."

" _Mint choco chip_ dua ya," kata Jeonghan pada penjaga _stand_.

Jisoo mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan selembar uang pada Jeonghan.

"Tidak usah, aku yang traktir."

" _Thanks_."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Mereka menunggu es krim mereka lalu bergabung dengan Seungcheol yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana.

"Mau coba, _mom_?" tawar Seungcheol sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia sudah menyendok es krim rasa _cherry_ nya dan siap menyuapkannya pada Jisoo.

Jeonghan menjitak pelan kepala Seungcheol. "Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang seperti itu."

Seungcheol memukul lengan Jeonghan. "Terserah aku. Kau diam saja." Seungcheol menggeser kursinya mendekati Jisoo lalu memeluk lengan lelaki itu. "Tidak keberatan kan aku panggil _mommy_?"

Jisoo mengangguk kaku.

"Lihat, dia saja tidak keberatan. Kenapa kau yang protes."

Jeonghan menghela napas. Ia memakan es krimnya. Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka lalu mencoba wahana selanjutnya. Hari mulai gelap tepat ketika mereka mencoba wahana terakhir. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tadi kau berangkat naik apa Soo?" tanya Seungcheol saat mereka berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

"Naik bus."

"Han, antar Jisoo pulang," titah Seungcheol.

"Terus kau bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Gampang."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, antar Seungcheol saja," kata Jisoo sambil menatap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menyeret Jisoo untuk menjauh dari Jeonghan dan berbisik, "Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan Jeonghan."

Jisoo menyerah.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Setelah Seungcheol hilang dari pandangan, Jeonghan memberi kode pada Jisoo untuk mengikutinya ke tempat di mana motor _sport_ Jeonghan terparkir. Jeonghan memberikan helm cadangan pada Jisoo. Ia menaiki motornya lalu memakai helmnya.

Jisoo memakai helm yang diberikan Jeonghan, namun ia ragu untuk menaiki motor itu.

"Naik," ucap Jeonghan.

"Aku pegangan pada pundakmu ya," izin Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Jisoo menaiki motor Jeonghan sambil perpegangan pada pundak Jeonghan. Lalu motor itu melesat menuju apartemen Jisoo dengan selamat.

.

Di hari yang lain, Doyoon tidak sengaja melihat Seungcheol sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman sedang memainkan ponselnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, gadis itu memakai masker hitam. Apa ia sedang sakit? Tunggu… Terus kalau Seungcheol sakit kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Doyoon?

"Do…" panggil Jonghyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Lihat apa?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Doyoon lalu menarik Jonghyun untuk pergi ke kelas.

Selesai kelas, Doyoon kembali ke apartemennya dengan membawa sebungkus bubur. Untuk Seungcheol. Ia berada di depan lift dan sudah berada di lantai 17 gedung apartemennya. Doyoon ragu, ingin kembali, tapi sudah terlanjur. Sial, gadis itu lama-lama membuatnya gila. Doyoon menggantung kantung itu pada pegangan pintu apartemen Seungcheol, menekan bel lalu bersembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia celingukan lalu menyadari jika ada sebuah kantung yang tergantung di gagang pintunya. Seungcheol mengambilnya. Ia menutup pintu lalu membawa bungkusan itu ke meja makan, membukanya, dan mengecek apakah ada suatu pesan yang terlampir atau apa pun. Mau dimakan, tapi kok ia takut diracun. Tak banyak teman yang pernah diajaknya main ke apartemen, ia berpikir siapa saja yang tahu apartemennya sambil sesekali terbatuk. Jeonghan, Minkyung, Yaebin, Eunwoo, Kyulkyung, Nayoung, ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya. Doyoon…?

Seungcheol segera mencari kontak Doyoon dan menelepon lelaki itu.

Doyoon segera kembali ke apartemennya ketika Seungcheol sudah mengambil bubur itu. Ia ragu untuk mengangkat telepon Seungcheol. Namun akhirnya ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," kata Seungcheol dengan suara bindengnya.

"Apa?" tanya Doyoon.

"Kau mengirimiku bubur?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jantung Doyoon berdebar lebih kencang, kenapa semudah itu Seungcheol menebaknya. "Ti-tidak. Eh, maksudku, untuk apa aku mengirimimu bubur?!" jawabnya agak panik.

" _Molla_. Jadi iya atau tidak? Daripada aku terlanjur memakan bubur ini lalu aku mati," tanya Seungcheol. Walau ia dapat menebak dari jawaban Doyoon kalau memang Doyoon yang sudah berbaik hati mengiriminya makanan.

"Bagus kan kalau kau mati."

"Ish, jahat sekali sih," kata Seungcheol lalu terbatuk. "Nanti kau rindu kalau aku tidak ada."

"Tidak akan. Untuk apa aku rindu padamu."

" _Arra, arra_. Ya sudah, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Terima kasih buburnya," kata Seungcheol lalu menutup teleponnya.

Doyoon menghela napas lega. Tunggu, bagaimana Seungcheol bisa yakin kalau ia yang memberinya bubur? Untung benar ia yang memberi bubur itu, kalau orang lain dan bubur itu benar diracun bagaimana? Doyoon jadi parno sendiri membayangkannya. Lalu Doyoon tersenyum. "Cepat sembuh," bisiknya.

.

Jeonghan sedang menemani Seungcheol ke klub malam ketika ia melihat Jisoo bersama teman-temannya sedang berpesta di sofa lingkar. Sepertinya Jisoo tidak menyadari keberadaan Jeonghan hari itu. Satu per satu teman-teman Jisoo pergi ke lantai dansa hingga hanya ia dan satu temannya yang tersisa di sofa.

Matanya tak lepas dari lelaki bermarga Hong hingga Jeonghan berpikir, apa ia sudah menyukai Jisoo ya? Jeonghan mengguncang pelan gelasnya lalu menyesap birnya. Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan melihat ada tiga lelaki paruh baya yang menghampiri meja Jisoo. Mereka menggoda Jisoo dan temannya. Jisoo terlihat tidak nyaman dan Jeonghan segera menghampiri meja itu dan menarik Jisoo untuk berdiri.

Salah satu dari tiga lelaki itu ikut berdiri. "Mau apa kau?"

Jeonghan menarik Jisoo ke belakangnya. "Tolong jangan mengganggunya."

Lelaki itu berdecih. "Memangnya siapa kau?!"

"Aku pacarnya," jawab Jeonghan lalu menggandeng Jisoo keluar dari klub malam.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap tangannya yang digandeng oleh Jeonghan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di parkiran sepeda motor. "Apa maksudnya?"

Jeonghan membalikkan badannya. "Oh, maaf—"

"Jangan mempermainkanku," ucap Jisoo sambil menepis tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menghela napas. Ia maju selangkah lalu memeluk Jisoo. Jeonghan masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa, ia ingin melindungi pemuda yang sedang ia peluk. "Hong Jisoo. Berikan aku kesempatan jika perasaanmu masih belum berubah."

Jisoo ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia menekan wajahnya pada dada Jeonghan dan memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat.

"Hei…" panggil Jeonghan sambil mengelus kepala Jisoo. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Kita pulang ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk lagi.

Masih tetap mengelus kepala Jisoo—Jeonghan baru sadar kalau rambut Jisoo itu lembuttttt sekali—tangannya yang lain mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celana dan menghubungi Seungcheol. "Seungcheol- _ah_ ," ucapnya setelah teleponnya terhubung dengan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa _dad_?"

"Kau tetap di sana ya. Aku antar Jisoo pulang dulu."

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jisoo kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetap di sana. Nanti aku jemput. Mingyu bersamamu?"

"Iya, dia di sini."

"Oke, sampai nanti," kata Jeonghan lalu menekan tombol merah.

Seungcheol bertatapan dengan Mingyu setelah teleponnya terputus. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaket kemudian mengajak Mingyu untuk bersulang.

Jeonghan menarik Jisoo menuju motornya, memakaikan pemuda manis itu helm milik Seungcheol lalu membawa Jisoo menuju apartemennya. Di balik helm, Jisoo tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Jeonghan serta memeluk lelaki itu.

.

Setelah itu, Doyoon tidak pernah melihat Seungcheol lagi, ataupun diganggu oleh gadis manis itu. Ia senang sih, tapi ia seperti merasa… kosong? Ia jadi berpikir, sudah berapa hari Seungcheol tidak terlihat batang hidungnya? Hampir seminggu mungkin. Sudah berapa lama ia kenal dengan gadis itu? Satu bulan lebih sepertinya, hampir dua bulan? Doyoon melamun, hingga ia disenggol oleh Jonghyun. Doyoon hanya mengangkat bahu ketika ditanya apa yang dilamunkannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lamunannya. Apa ia harus ke klub malam itu lagi, untuk mencari Seungcheol…? Untuk apa Doyoon mencarinya. Doyoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Jonghyun, takut jika temannya kenapa-napa.

"Tidak apa-apa, abaikan saja."

"Kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Jonghyun asal.

Jatuh cinta? Pada Seungcheol? Doyoon bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta pada perempuan macam dia," gumamnya.

"Perempuan siapa?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

Doyoon mengerang, lalu meninggalkan Jonghyun yang menatap kepergian Doyoon dengan pandangan bertanya.

Malam harinya, entah dirasuki setan apa, kakinya menginjak tempat yang tidak ingin ia pijaki lagi. Dengan harapan menemukan Seungcheol di sana, Doyoon memasuki klub malam itu dengan tangan di dalam saku jaket, setelah menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada penjaga di luar gedung.

Ia memesan jus jeruk, sambil melihat sekeliling serta melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Jika Seungcheol ada di sana, melihatnya pun Doyoon sudah senang. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan pulang setelah itu.

Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang maupun terlihat. Kenapa Seungcheol selalu membuatnya jengkel, gerutunya dalam hati. Doyoon kesal, hingga ia memesan vodka dan entah sudah menghabiskannya berapa gelas.

Seungcheol ada di sana, dua jam setelah Doyoon datang. Salah satu pegawai yang mengenal Seungcheol memanggil gadis itu, saat pegawai yang lain ingin membantu Doyoon yang sudah mabuk untuk pergi ke lantai atas (klub malam itu memberi fasilitas untuk menginap gratis jika ada _customer_ nya yang mabuk berat), namun Doyoon menepisnya dan menyebut nama Seungcheol.

Seungcheol datang dan menghampiri Doyoon yang duduk di kursi bar. "Doyoon- _ah_ ," panggilnya.

Doyoon mendongak. "Seungcwol- _a_. Dasaar perempu—an mennyebalkan," ucapnya tidak jelas. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu jatuh di pelukan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menangkap Doyoon, memapahnya lalu membawanya pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, Seungcheol jadi ingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Doyoon, ia juga mabuk dan tertidur di bahunya saat berada di bus. Seungcheol terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala lelaki itu.

Seungcheol mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Jeonghan.

"Ada apa Cheol?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Iya. Ini mau ke parkiran, kenapa?"

"Tidak usah menjemputku, aku pulang ke apartemenku dengan Doyoon."

Jeonghan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nama yang asing ditelinganya. "Siapa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Sudah ya."

"Hm. Hati-hati," ujar Jeonghan lalu ia menekan tombol merah.

Seungcheol segera membawa Doyoon ke apartemennya ketika mereka sampai. Seungcheol kira, Doyoon mengganti _password_ nya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia masuk, menyalakan lampu lalu membawa lelaki itu ke kamarnya. Seungcheol menyelimuti Doyoon setelah Doyoon sampai di tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum lalu hendak pergi, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Doyoon.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Hm. Pulang?"

"Jangan."

Seungcheol tersenyum geli. "Kenapa?"

Doyoon tidak menjawab dan menarik Seungcheol ke ranjangnya. Ia memeluk gadis itu.

"Hei, aku mau pulang," kata Seungcheol.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

Doyoon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jang Doyoon. Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak boleh," rengek Doyoon.

"Kenapa? Katakan alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang?"

Doyoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu Seungcheol. "Aku rindu," gumamnya dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Kemajuan pesat Doyoon bisa bilang rindu padanya. "Nah, aku tidak."

Doyoon gampang sekali dibaca. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan lelaki itu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Siapa yang bertanya kau rindu padaku atau tidak?"

Mabuk begitu masih bisa ya bikin orang kesal. Seungcheol melepas tangan Doyoon yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lalu turun dari ranjang.

Doyoon menariknya hingga ia hampir terjatuh. "Seungcheol- _ah_ ~"

Seungcheol menghela napas lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Doyoon. "Apa?"

Doyoon duduk bersimpuh di ranjangnya dan memegang ujung jaket Seungcheol.

"Katakan."

"Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seungcheol menyeringai. Ternyata tidak sesulit itu mendapatkan Doyoon. Menggodanya sedikit mungkin menyenangkan. "Terus?"

"Jangan pergi dengan lelaki lain. Kau hanya boleh pergi denganku," kata Doyoon, wajahnya yang sedikit memerah akibat alkohol menjadi semakin merah.

Seungcheol mengangkat kakinya lalu duduk menghadap Doyoon. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

Benar juga, memang Doyoon siapanya Seungcheol. "A-Aku…"

Seungcheol tertawa melihat ekspresi Doyoon.

Sadar sedang dikerjai, Doyoon memukul Seungcheol dengan bantal. "Kau pikir ini lucu?!" serunya sambil tetap memukuli Seungcheol.

"Iya, iya. Aku kan sudah minta maaf," kata Seungcheol sambil menahan serangan bantal Doyoon sambil tetap tertawa.

Doyoon berhenti memukul Seungcheol dan memeluk bantalnya. "Jadi…?"

Seungcheol tersenyum. Ia meraih kedua tangan Doyoon dan menggenggamnya. "Kau mabuk. Mungkin kau tidak akan ingat besok. Tapi jika kau ingat malam ini, berarti kita berkencan. _Deal_?"

Doyoon mengangguk lalu memeluk Seungcheol dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur di bahu Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendengus. Ia membaringkan Doyoon lalu ikut berbaring di samping lelaki itu serta memeluknya.

Keesokan harinya, Doyoon terbangun sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Kepalanya pusing dan ia merasa mual. Doyoon berbaring menyamping dan memperhatikan gadis yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Jika Seungcheol bangun nanti, apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah ia harus berpura-pura lupa dan melewatkan kesempatan? Atau ia harus bersikap biasa saja? Tapi ia tidak bisa biasa saja, berada sedekat itu sudah membuat jantungnya bergedup kencang.

Seungcheol membuka matanya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Doyoon dan mereka saling menatap cukup lama. "Kenapa? Kau terpesona sampai melihatku seperti ini?"

Doyoon menarik kepala Seungcheol menuju dadanya lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "Diam kau. Dasar narsis."

Seungcheol memukul punggung Doyoon. "S-sesak…"

Pemuda asal Busan itu melepas pelukannya lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Seungcheol. Keduanya bertatapan lagi. Doyoon tersenyum dan Seungcheol membalas senyuman itu.

.

FIN

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Jisoo menjadi pacar Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menjadi pacar Doyoon. Kebiasaan yang sulit diubah Seungcheol adalah… Memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan _daddy_. Jisoo tidak masalah, jika Seungcheol memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan itu. Tapi Doyoon protes. Doyoon juga kesal kalau Seungcheol terlalu dekat dengan Jeonghan, walau ia tidak blak-blakan menunjukkannya. Tapi Seungcheol beberapa kali memperhatikan Doyoon menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan sinis dan seolah siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah, mereka merencanakan _double date_ di café yang terletak di antara apartemen Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Seungcheol datang bersamaan dengan Jisoo. Mereka mencari tempat lalu memesan minum sembari menunggu pacar mereka datang. Keduanya sedang bergosip ketika Seungcheol menyadari kehadiran Doyoon. Seungcheol langsung mengguncang tangan Jisoo dengan heboh karena penampilan Doyoon tampak berbeda hari itu. Ia memakai kemeja jeans, celana putih, sepatu converse hitam, tidak memakai kacamata, dan rambutnya ditata ke belakang sehingga jidatnya terlihat.

" _Omo_ ," gumam Seungcheol sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Doyoon yang berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Beda dengan Jisoo, yang terlihat santai namun dalam hati tidak ketika melihat Jeonghan masuk ke dalam café setelah Doyoon tiba. Jeonghan memakai pakaian serba putih, kacamata tetap bertengger di hidungnya, sementara rambutnya tidak jauh beda dengan Doyoon, disisir ke belakang hingga jidatnya terlihat.

Doyoon dan Jeonghan duduk bersamaan di depan Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Keduanya sempat saling melayangkan tatapan sinis sebelum Jeonghan memutus tatapan itu dan bertanya. "Sudah pesan makanan?"

Seungcheol dan Jisoo menggeleng. Jeonghan memanggil pelayan untuk meminta menu, mereka membaca daftar menu lalu menyebutkan pesanan mereka pada pelayan perempuan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, si pelayan juga salah fokus dengan ketampanan Jeonghan hingga ia agak nge _flirt_. Jisoo sampai meliriknya dan mengeluarkan aura ingin membunuh gadis itu.

"Lebih tampan siapa?" tanya Doyoon tiba-tiba sambil melirik Jeonghan.

Seungcheol langsung menunjuk Doyoon.

Doyoon melirik Jeonghan lagi dan tersenyum puas. Senyumnya seolah mengejek Jeonghan.

" _Fine_. Dasar tidak tahu balas budi. Tidak usah minta makan lagi ya," ujar Jeonghan kesal.

"Tidak masalah. Aku punya _sugar daddy_ baru kok," balas Seungcheol lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jeonghan mendengus. "Lihat tuh, anakmu kurang ajar," ujarnya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Seungcheol.

.

.

H A I. Jidat is lyfe! #timjidatDoHan


End file.
